City of Clockworck
by Clace4EVER2005
Summary: Jace just wanted a nice normal anniversity but of corse that could never happen in fact the oppisite happpens and now hes meeting his ancestore and learing about ducks and demon pox? Cecily/Gabriel Clary/Jace Will/Tessa Sophie/Gidion
1. The date

Authors Note

Yeah so my everything everything story was kind of hard to write and since I didn't write the dream down I couldn't remember what happened so I'm making this story where unlike 'the lost Herondales'It won't jump around from a billion points of views a chapter and lastly please read and review because it is easier for me to put in suggestions whiles the story is fresh and new oh and just so you know I LOVE wessa but I also love Jem and can't stand the idea of hurting him so imagine that instead of Jem declaring his love to Tessa will does and we take off from one of the last scenes in clockwork prince just to be clear Tessa and Will are dating and loves Tessa like he loves Sophi 8) pls RR

Jace P.O.V

(Chapter 1)

Me and Clary were going on date. And I was nervous. I know what your thinking "why would you be nervous you and her went to hell and back LITERALLY" Well the thing is that today marks the day we met and that we have been together for a whole year! And Izzy says that I gotta make it special so that is why my palms are sweating as I walk to Jocelyn's house to pick up Clary.

When I get there I knock on the door and clary answers. She looked beautiful (see profile for dress) it was clear Magnus and Izzy had done her makeup by the light pink glittery blush and the silver glittery eyeshadow she also had her hair out and was wearing green heels that add on like 6 inches.

"Hi"she said.

"Hi ready to go." I reply

"Yeah but can you at least give me hint to where we're going?"

"Nope." I had kept it a secret this long and I could tell the suspense was killing her.

While we walk to Magnus's she trips and I gracefully catch her and smile.

She blushes and says "now that we're not near the house and in view of Isabelle I'm going to take off my heels."

"Yeah I like that your short it was weird seeing you tall like normal person night." I tease, she just rolls her eyes.

Magnus P.O.V

I hear a ring on the door bell. Already knowing who it is I get up and open the door. There stands Clary and Jace.

"Ready" Jace says

"Yup" I respond and I can't help but think of how much they look like Will and Tessa, the way Jace gazes lovingly at Clary and the was Clary has this air of determination around her.

I make the portal they step through

Jace P.O.V

I wanted to take Clary to London I had, had Izzy sneak in Clary sketch book and pencils in her bag knowing that she would want to draw. I was expecting to portal near a mundane hotel knowing she would like a normal anniversary. Instead we landed on a kitchen table with a boy who looked like Alec, who was signing

"DEMON POX DEMON POX JUST HOW DOES ONE AQUIRE"

I instinctively said "ON MUST GO TO THE BAD PART OF TOWN TILL ONE IS VERY TIRED"

"JACE HERONDALE GET OFF ME!!" I then notice that Clary was under me and did not look happy.

"Excuse me but why are you at our dinner table." The Alec look alike said.


	2. The imposter and the red-head

**Liz399-Thank you so much for reviewing - it made me motivated to write a chapter. I also like your shadows and secrets story**

 **FandomInAnutshell-thx for following and I absolutely LOVE your divergent crossover and that Disney one shot :D**

 **Zara131-thx for following this story it made me HAPPY :)**

William P.O.V

I was gracing everyone with the demon pox song when a blond boy red headed girl appeared on our table. What's even weirder is that he know the demon pox song.

And then the red headed girl shouts "JACE HERONDALE GET OFF ME"

Did she just say Herondale, no I must have heard her wrong.

"Sorry" the blonde boy-Jace says somewhat sheepishly. He then gets up and helps her up.

The look on Jessamine's face is priceless!

"By the angel what are you wearing!"

"Jessie!" Charlotte snaps.

"I'm Jace Herondale and this is my girlfriend Clary Fairchild our friend Magnus Bane made a portal that was supposed to take us to London do you by any chance know where we are?"

I guess the best way to explain things is that all hell broke lose. There was a lot of yelling and I'm pretty sure that the boy was having a identity crisis cause my family's the only Herondales left.

I was about to give this imposter a peace of my mind when the door bell rang.

"Will a girl is here to see you" Sophie says.

Then Cecily came in.

"What the bloody hell do you people think this is the let's all be a Herondale show staring an imposter and stupid little sister!" I snap

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!" Charlotte shouts her face flushed from anger.

"This is NOT how we treat our guest we will listen to what they have to say and you will not interrupt am I understood William."

I was going to open my mouth to protest but Jem and Tessa elbowed me.

The couple looked at each other clearly not wanting to explain finally the red haired one,Clary said "As you know I'm Clary and this is Jace we are here from the New York institute and I'm pretty sure that Magnus portal messed up or something would you mind telling us where we are."

I saw Tess perk up at the fact that they came from the New York institute and I know that as much as she denies it she misses New York.

"You are in London." Jem says

She looks at Jace with a little smile on her face "London you're taking me to London why didn't you tell me!"

He smirks "Kinda the point of a surprise."

I clear my throat "if you two are done flirting we're still waiting for a explanation."

"Oh yeah" the blonde boy Jace says "so Magnus was suppose to portal us to London and I guess it worked but for some reason he porteld us to a 18 century roll play."

"How dare you! This dress is the newest in fashion unlike you and your girlfriend who's cloths are way to showing!" Jessamine says angrily.

Clary's go very wide "Um can you please tell us the date."

What is with these people first they come on my dinner table then Cece comes and now this lady doesn't even know the date!

But of course my kindhearted parabati answered "it is December 20,1879" **(A/N I didn't know the real date sorry)**

"ITS WHEN!!!" Clary shouts she then looks at Jace with worried eyes "Magnus made a portal that sent us back in time, what is we never get home what if."

"I don't mean to interrupt your mental brake down but could you perhaps give us some insight on what's going on?"

"WILL" Jem starts but is cut off

"No it's ok it's just that I'm pretty sure that our friend made a portal that took us back in time were from December 20, 2017 **(A/N I know this isn't the real date but I couldn't be bothered to check for the real date so yeah :D)**

Before anyone could say anything else charlotte says "ok we can settle this in the morning but for now everyone to bed! Sophie and Tessa will show Cecily and Clary to there rooms and Jem and Will will show Jace to his roomer will settle everything tomorrow morning."

I had nearly forgotten about Cece, how charlotte knew who she was is beyond me but that's just Charlotte.

I decided to listen to her as I did not feel like getting yelled at punished (Charlotte can be mean one time she wouldn't let me train or read it was agony) so I went to show this so called Herondale to his room.

 **Authors Note**

 **Wow so i was thinking about posting every 2-3 weeks but then I got 3 follows and a review, these really help motivate me to write the chapters and I'm less likely to forget so pls Review and I'm also thinking of going with the CP2 story line but if you have a different idea pls tell me and I welcome constructive criticism as it helps me become a better writer so until next time :D**


	3. The dream

**sivu001-thx for following the story *-* (in case you can't tell I luv making weird faces in my authors notes)**

 **FandomInAnutshell-thx for reviewing and I will try my best to stick to CP2 story line but may or may not tweak it ;)**

William P.O.V

I couldn't believe Charlotte was making me walk this egotistical arrogant imbecile! How could anybody stand someone who thinks there the hottest person ever when I clearly am!

I was planning on ignoring him the whole way but of course Jem couldn't let that happen so he just had to talk to him.

"So you're a Herondale?" Jem asks

"Yup"

"It's quite a shame that the Herondale looks isn't fully through our blood line" Jem glared and looked like he was about to apologize to Jace when the little twit said "yeah I really thought my good looks would have started early on but clearly you weren't blessed with them."

Jem burst out laughing and before I could make a come back we were at the room.

Clary P.O.V

Three girls who I'm assuming are Sophie, Tessa, and Cecily are walking with me to the room. One girl is very tall another kind of looks like Izzy but with blue eyes the last one has black hair and a huge scar across her face. I kind of had the urge to draw her.

"Are you going to keep staring?" She snaps

I blush embarrassed that she caught me staring and not wanting to be rude I explain myself "So-Sorry I was just thinking of how cool it would be to draw you."

She raises a eyebrow but doesn't say nothing.

"So your Wills sister?" The brunette girl ask

"Yup" the girl who looked like a younger version of Maryes said

"We should all introduce our selves since we'll probably spending quite a bit of time with each other." The brunette girl says.

"So I'm Sophie, this is Tessa the boy with black hair is Will the boy with silver hair is Jem the lady who yelled at Will is Charlotte and her husband is Henry then there's also Gideon." Sophie says in one breath.

I send Cecily a look like _"huh?"_

and she just shrugs like _"IDK just nod"_

When we make it to my room Sophie says "this is your room and for the record I would love to see your drawing of me"

When I get inside I smile, glade that one of our potential ancestors didn't hate me.

Jace P.O.V

When the two boys leave, I'm pretty sure they said there names were Will and Jem, I lay on the bed and try and think. I mean like what the only blood Herondale I've seen this year is my ancestor, that's just messed up! I mean like why couldn't Magnus had portaled us to any where else I mean at this point I'll even take Peru **(A/N no offense to any one who lives in Peru :D)**

but nooooo were in London about a century earlier then we should be.

I decide to try and sleep and figure things out in the morning

 _It should be impossible! How could he be here Clary killed him! Yet he was still here grinning a sick smile but there were multiple other people/things here. There was me DEAD! Clary was crying Will was on the floor tears streaming down his face as he stared at a dead Jem and brunette girl there was these machines every ware and he just gazed over everything thing his black eyes dark like the deepest pits of Edom, but there was also a boy who was identical to him on the ground but instead he had green eyes?_

I wake with a start when there's a knock on my door.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry I know this is a short chapter but I don't have a lot of time and I don't have a lot of time as i have to make sure I get good grades or my phone will be tooken away also I just finished Allegiant and I had all the feels :'( out of curiosity what was the last book that made you cry? I didn't technically cry while reading Allegiant I was just really sad but I think the last book I cried to was either Never Fade or City of Glass ( I read them at about the same time) a-way don't forget to review, until next time :D**


	4. Spongebob worm

Jace P.O.V

The door opens to reveal a scared looking Clary.

"Bad dream?" I say

She shakes her head. I pat the spot next to my bed, this has been happening ever since she killed Sebastian I mean it couldn't have been easy and then she found out there was good in her I know that as much as she dienes it she feels guilty.

"Jace, it felt like more than a dream almost like a vision." She says

I contemplate telling her about my dream but decide it would just freak her out more instead I put one arm around her and pull her close. We fall asleep like that.

Tessa P.O.V

Will was laying next to me but for some reason I couldn't sleep I decided to try and quietly turn on the lamp and re-read 'A tale of two cities'

When I opened the book she heard Will next to her murmur "5 more minutes" and I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy that he proposed we decided that we were going to get married this month December.

As I turn the page I notice his beautiful blue eyes staring at me

"Tess what are you doing up?" he says in a sleepy voice.

"Just reading."

He rolls his eyes "what time is it?" he says while checking the clock **(A/N I don't know if they had clocks but I'm assuming they did and if the didn't then let's just pretend)**

"By the angel Tess! It's two in the morning! I mean just because I don't need beauty sleep doesn't mean I don't like it, granted you never needed beauty sleep ether but still!"

I blush at his comment and roll my eyes "Will it's really not the end of the world now why don't you tell me about Cecily?"

His face saddens **(A/N pretty sure that's a word)** "she's one of my sisters."

I relies he doesn't want to talk about it but my curiosity gets the best of me "sisters?"

"Yeah I had two Ella and Cecily I was the middle child."

 _Had_ and _Was_ as in past tense? I put my hand on his arm to comfort him

"Will tell me what happened."

He runs a hand through his bed hair " As a child I was a curious rule braker so when there was a box that we weren't supposed to open of course I tried to and a demon came out. Emma came in holding a blade and saved me but as he died he put a 'curse' on mebut saying that anyone I love will die, Emma died that night."

"Oh Will!" I say while hugging him I relies that he has tears in his eyes which only makes me hug him harder, we fall asleep like this.

Will P.O.V

When I wake up Tess is gone, probably to go eat. When I get down stairs, still in my pajamas, everyone else is waiting and when I come down they all stare at me.

"Come on guys I know I'm beautiful but it's rude to stare plus I'm already engaged to Tess."

Tess blushes then laughs at something a red head said, I'm pretty sure her name is Clary says.

I then relies that someone is in my seat-Cecily, I sigh I had hoped she would leave but she is so incredible stubborn.

Then with a sense on horror I notice that the only open seat is next to the imposter a.k.a Jace!

Apparently he notices me as well cause he sighs "ok are you going to do that thing were you insists I'm not a Herondale cause it's to early for this and you guys don't have coffee."

"Coffee"

"Oh great now your going all eleven on me!"

"Eleven?"

"You know from stranger things it's a mundain Netflix show?"

"Netflix?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't have the simple pleasures in life."

What the hell is this guy even talking about! Is he here for help or to philosophys! I was about to voice this thought when charlotte started talking "ok Clary and Jace would you please explain what happened to you guys?"

"It's kind of a long story but to put it simply we're from 2017 and I was trying to take Clary on a date so we went to our friend Magnus to make-"

"Magnus?" I question

"Yes, as I was saying before I got interrupted is that he made a portal to-"

"Portal?" Henry ask.

"Yes" Jace says clearly annoyed.

"He was supposed to portal us to London December 20 2017 but instead we are in December 20 1875 so I'm pretty sure we-"

"Time traveled." Finished Cecily.

"Clearly to a place where manners haven't been invented yet." He mutters.

"Wait so you expect us to believe that you guys have time traveled here and are our descendants!" I exclaim.

"William! Enough I will call Magnus to come sort this out. Everyone except Cary and Jace are dismissed!"

I sigh and leave knowing that arguing would be pointless. Instead I decide to go and get Cecily home.

I was wondering around looking for Cece when I saw her in the training room.

"Go home Cece." I say coldly.

She rolls her eyes "Will I came all the way over here I am not about to go back now. But I will make you a deal that if you come home with me and stay that I will never come here again."

" No Cece this is my family for crying out loud I'm engaged!"

"EXACTLY and mom and dad do t even KNOW!!! How about if I'm able to hit bullseye 3 times then you have to write a letter to mom and dad?"

"Fine"

Cece then walked up to the target and threw the dagger. It hit bullseye right in the middle! Impossible!

She then threw another one that hit the edge, just barley there.

And the last one was basically in the middle but the majority of it was in the bullseye. The little cheat must have practiced!

"Well looks like you got a letter to write." She says while smiling.

"Sure I'll write it then I'll throw it in the fire."

Her jaw hit the floor "WILLIAMYOU LITTLE BAS-"

Before she could continue that ever so rude sentence Jem walked in "I'm I interrupting something?" He ask

"NO!" Both siblings growl making him take a step back

"Ok I just thought that you should know that we're talking about your favorite thing Will."

"Cleaning the world of ducks?"

"No demon pox."

Jace P.O.V

I don't mind Charlotte if any thing I like her, she reminds me of Clary with her no-nonsense attitude and shortness, but I really want to see the rest of the institute and try to think of a plan to get us out of this time period.

"So I'm pretty sure you guys know why I've ask you to stay, I'm going to call Magnus to do a spell that will cause you to speak the truth for 1 hour."

'Like in divergent with the truth serum' I think but I had a feeling that voicing this thought out would get me attacked by not one but to fierce short scary people do instead I say "umm are you gunna tell the Clave"

"We don't really like The Clave." Charlotte says.

She goes off to call Magnus.

"Clary we shoul-" I get cut off by the doorbell

When we get there there's a blond boy who is covered in blood and looks a mix between aggravated and panicked talking to the boy Gideon.

"Gabriel what's wrong why are you covered in blood? Are you OK?" Gideon ask.

"It's not my blood and fathers a worm." The boy I'm assuming is Gabriel says.

Will snorts "tell us something we don't know,now why are you here?"

"Fathers a worm." Gabriel responds. I couldn't help but think of how this reminded me of something.

"Gabriel I know he has brought shame to the Lightwood name but he's still our father."

"Your not listing to me. FATHER. IS. A. WORM!! A great giant bloody serpent!" He then points to Will

"You your some kind of expert, it was the pox!"

"Well you needn't act as if I invented it I just knew that they existed."

"Demons Pox?" Cecily ask

"It a ST-Owwwww Clary!!!!" I say as she stomped on my foot.

"Is father dead have the pox killed him?" Gideon ask

"Not killed but changed he's basically a demon." Gabriel replies with a haunted look.

"So he's a worm?" I ask

"No he's a chicken!" Will says sarcastically which Tessa, who seemed to appear out of no ware in a wedding dress, elbows him.

"You don't think we could Step on him?" Henry ask

Gabriel looked at him incredulously "I went to the gardens and going out servants dead TORN TO PEACES"

" so to big to step on" Henry says in a thoughtful tone.

"I shouldn't have run I'm a coward!" Gabriel says in a defeated tone

"I'm not sure you would be much help dead. Considering it was the last stage of demon pox." Will says

"William why didn't you tell us?" Charlotte says

"You didn't ask pulse it's not like I'm keeping you from the demon pox books in the library." He response.

There was some more bickering between them that I tuned out.

I suddenly remembered what this reminded me of

 _'"Simons a rat." Izzy says. "What did that kid do cause I swear-" "No he's a RAT as in he drunk something blue at Magnus's party and turned in to a rat"' "_ Must be a Lightwood thing" I think

"Hello Earth to Jace! Great now there's 2 certified Idiots in the room!" Will says while scowling

"What?" I say

Will sighs dramatically "Me, Jem, Gabriel and Gideon are going to-"

"Us too!" Tessa and Cecily reply at the same time

"Tess your in your wedding dress and Cecily your a little girl!" Will says while looking at Jem for support (I have a felling that there parabati)

Jem looks at him apologetically "Technically Cecily has had the training and Tessa not going to listen to me or you."

"I have a idea how about you two stay and be ready to help if any of us get hurt?"

I look at Clary hopefully "Clary..." I trail off at the look she gives me as I did not think today would be a good day to die.

"Jace so help me if you finish that sentence! Also Tessa should come as warring a dress will give her legs more freedoms to run and will be less hard to move in and Cecily could have a learning experience." Clary says with a look that says ' _Challenge me I dare you'_

Not even Will tried to challenge her

Clary P.O.V

Me Tessa and Cecily had become pretty close. And she just seems so strong, for crying out loud one of her friends is slowly dying, I don't know if I could handle that happening to Izzy Simon Alec or Jace, it would brake me. It the reason she's getting married so young that way Jem could be at there wedding. So when they were trying to make us stay back from the fight I exploded (I'm pretty sure this had something to do with the lake of coffee. I mean one person can only drink so much tea). To my surprise no one argued with me.

We decided to take 2 carriages, the boys claimed that there wasn't enough space but they all looked quite scared of us.

When we're inside Cecily smiles at me "you know you almost made Will pee his pants." This makes me and Tessa laugh.

"He always did say he was afraid of American woman and the way you were looking like you wanted to kill someone didn't help. I'd wager that you scared home more then a duck!"

The carriage ride went on like this we could almost feel like regular teenage girls but then the carriage stopped and we had to get out and we were back in our dangerous lives.

Jace was there with a plan as always (it was secretly one of the things I really liked about him, his ability to make a plan and stay calm in a dire situation) "ok so you girls go around back and inside and we'll go around front and check the rest of the perimeter."

After the boys tell us to be carful for the 50,013 time we leave. As walk around we see horrible stuff like limbs everywhere! I would have probably fainted had I not been in worse which why I was surprised that Cecily didn't puke, though she did look sick.

When we got inside there was a trail of blood leading to the boys dads office.

When we got there Tessa eminently paled when I look at her silently asking what happened she points at the wall.

THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT PITY.

THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT REGRET.

THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT NUMBER.

THE INFERNAL DEVICES WILL NEVER STOP COMING.

"By the angel" Tessa says.

"What are the infernal devices?" I ask

"There these clo-" she gets cut off by a scream at first I'm confused but then I relies that I'm the one who screamed, in pain.

When I look down I relies that some someone stabbed me in the leg. Then I turn around and notice that it's not someone but something!

"Clary are you ok?!?" The girls shout

"RUN!" I shout. They look at me like I'm crazy but I managed to run out the room and lock the door.

"I'm guessing that's a 'infernal device'" I say while applying a iratze

Tessa shakes her head yes. "We need to leave now." She says. I try to to stand but the iratze didn't work which means the wounds worse then I thought. I was going to bring this up but then I heard the braking of a door so we were running again and by pure luck we got out of there safely, but because luck is never free, so when we got out and saw the worm from spongebob it was no surprise that it started chasing us. I knew it was going to catch us at the speed we're going, but the only reason Cecily and Tessa were going this speed was because of me. So when the word came close enough I pushed them all the way across the yard (I had a strength rune on) and then the worms focus was on me. I realized that I'm in a corner. I'm going to die.

Strangely I'm not scared. I close my eyes and see Jace, Izzy,Simon, mom, Luke, Magnus, and Jonathan Fairchild (the one with green eyes) at least I was loved.

 **Authors Note**

 **I believe I deserve a gold state like this chapter is very long and I wrote it in a week! So I have 4 questions**

 **#1- what were you for Halloween? (I was a possessed doll)**

 **#2-who's P.O.V do you want to see from?**

 **#3- do you and your sibling ever fight them yell at the next person who comes in the room? ( me and my sister do)**

 **#4- how did you imagine Benidict Lightwood?(I imagined him like the worm from spongebob)**

 **Pls RR it makes me soooooooooooooooo**

 **Happy to know people like my story**


	5. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So I've been sick and that's why I didn't update and then I just needed time cause I wanted to re-read clockwork Princess so while I was doing that I started a new story called 'Blood Gold and Love' it's not that great but you can try it.**

 **Also I decided that I probably won't update next week if we travel to see family cause that would be rude to travel to see them then just be on my phone the whole time but it honestly depends if we even do travel but while you wait you can go check out this TMI and TDI character theme song playlist I put together (the name is below along with the order)**

 **(My username,IsabelleLightwood)**

 **Clace4ever2005 TMITDI (that's the name of the playlist)**

 **•Will Herondale (replace when the singer says mom/dad replace with Tessa/Jem)**

 **•Tessa Gray**

 **•Jem Carstairs**

 **•Henry Branwell (to Charlotte)**

 **•Charlotte Fairchild**

 **•Jessamine Lovelace**

 **•Gabriel Lightwood**

 **•Gedion Lightwood (to Sophie)**

 **•Sophie Collins**

 **•Jace Herondale… (to Clary)**

 **•Clary Fairchild…**

 **•Simon Lewis**

 **•Izzy Lightwood**

 **•Magnus Bane (to Alec, in COLS and COHF)**

 **•Alec Lightwood (to Magnus)**

 **•Mayres Lightwood**

 **•Max Lightwood :'(**

 **•Jocelyn Fairchild (to valentine)**

 **•Jonathan Morgenstern**

 **•Valentine Morgenstren**

 **•Julian and Emma (I like this couple)**

 **•Maia (to Jordan)**

 **•Jordan (to Maia)**


End file.
